In a Haze of Glory
fr:A la vie, à la mortCategory:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsde:Im Angesicht des Todes Number eight shelter key |title= |repeatable=No |reward=Fullmetal Bullet |previous=Perils of the Griffon |next='Mission:' In the Name of the Father Quest: The Price of Valor |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough * Talk to Diordinne at (I-6) in Garlaige Citadel (S) on the first map for a cutscene. * After the cutscene you will obtain the Number eight shelter key. ** The quest will appear in your log after receiving the key item. * Head to (H-9) on map 2 (past the mousse, not where the Yagudo are) and examine the Wooden Crates for a cutscene. * Have the party leader check the Wooden Crates again to enter an assault-type battle. *Only the party leader may start the battle. ** Buffs are lost upon entry. **Trust are released upon entry but may be re-summoned once inside. ** You have thirty minutes to defeat the Orcish Turret located at (H-10) to win. ** Experience points are lost upon death in this battlefield. ** Only players with the Number eight shelter key or who have previously completed the quest may enter this battlefield. ** If you fail to complete the objective, you will have to get a new Number eight shelter key from Diordinne. *** You will have to talk to him and then wait until the next Vana'diel day. ** Any Reraise is lost upon wipe and ejection from the battlefield. * Upon defeating the battlefield, you will be returned to the Wooden Crates after a lengthy cut scene. * Return to Rholont in Southern San d'Oria (S) between 18:00-0:00 to receive the final cutscene. ** A very brief cutscene with Rholont will take place the first time you return to him outside the timeframe. Battlefield Details *You will be transported to Ghoyu's Reverie for this battle. ** The battlefield is a large multi-level area with the Orcish Turret at the far end from where you enter. *** The easiest path that's so far been found is to hug the east wall up the first ramp, then always stick to the west wall until you drop down to the Turret. **You may enter if Garlaige Citadel (S) is under Beastmen control. Enemies * All enemies are True Sight. * All enemies are immune to Sleep, Repose, Lullaby, Bind, Silence, and possibly Gravity as well. * All enemies may link with each other. ** Aggro/Link Radius is very large at around 6-7'. ** Take caution and be prepared to fight. * Enemies within the battlefield have extremely weak defense and low evasion but EXTREMELY high accuracy and attack. MNK95 with capped evasion + full merit + evasion gears still gets me 95% of the time (missed 4 times throughout the quest). ** Because of this and because of time constraints, it is suggested that you zerg each unavoidable enemy as quickly as possible. This includes low-man attempts with /DNC jobs: focus on damage over cures. * Orcish Hexspinners can cast all Elemental Tier 3 -Ga spells as well as Sleepga. However, they can be easily interrupted with normal melee attacks. * Orcish Footsoldiers have a high rate of Double Attack. * The Orcish Turret ** Surrounded by 3 Orcish Footsoldiers and 3 Orcish Hexspinners. ** The turret's only form of attack or defense is that it will periodically spawn a poison grenade. It's possible to cast spells or fire ranged attacks outside the blast radius, however melee attackers will be exposed. ** If by any chance you stop attacking the turret and leave it alone it will begin to regenerate health. Be sure to leave a DoT effect to prevent this from happening. * Effluvial Grenade ** If you are exposed to a grenade blast they inflict a high-dot Poison effect. * Virulent Flask ** Destroying the flasks causes the Orcs guarding the Orcish Turret to leave the defense of the turret and repair them. ** Destroying several flasks on the way to the Orcish Turret will greatly reduce the danger of wiping while clearing its sentries. **Virulent Flasks will also give poison effect. They have low health and can be easily destroyed safely with a ranged attack or by timing a melee charge. ** Has a high Magic Defense. *** Bio II is a very good method for killing these as a mage as the DOT takes off over 10% per tick. Tips * If you fail you must return to Diordinne to get a new key. Speak to him 3 times (until he keeps repeating about Jeuno) and wait until game day midnight then talk to him again, when he will grant you a new key item to enter the zone. If you are in a party, all members must have the item to enter; it will not let a party in if someone does NOT have it. * The battlefield is quite easy, and can be easily duo'd/trio'd or a hard solo as long as you have Poisona or antidotes. ** '''For solo or duo attempts, be aware that this battlefield is crawling with enemies: Goblin Poisoners, Orcish Hexspinners, and Orcish Footsoldiers, as well as all the Virulent Flasks and Effluvial Grenades. The hardest part is having enough time to kill the Orcish Turret after making your way (by avoiding as many enemies as possible and killing the unavoidable ones as quickly as possible) across the battlefield. * With Barwatera and Barpoisonra, the poison from the Turret will miss nearly every time. * The Turret seemed to take half damage from Blizzard spells. * If you decide to not kill the flasks along the way and just go for the guards at the end, pull the Footsoldiers first when you are sure you can get a clean pull. Kill the 3 Footsoldiers, then go after the Hexspinners as they will stand in place and cast, almost always linking everything else. * As a BLM/WHM with decent gear, Burst II nearly always one-shotted a goblin or Footsoldier, but only sometimes a Hexspinner. Be prepared to drop another quick nuke on a Hexspinner. Freeze II was also effective. * Puppetmaster using Spiritreaver automaton set up for power nuking can one-shot any of the monsters in the area using Blizzard IV. Hexaspinners have a chance at surviving every once in a while. *